A Tale Of Love
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Once upon a time.. you can't live without love, even if you have to wait almost two-hundred years to get it back. Inuyasha and his friends will do anything to get their mates back, including go back to school but when they find them, will it be enough to save them or will they have to die a second time? Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons/limes.
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEYYYYY..SO I HAD TO GET A NEW LAPTOP SO UNTIL THAT HAPPENED JUST RECENTLY I WAS WORKING ON DIFFERENT THINGS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME? I AM EDITING **_**EVERYTHING**_** SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT AND LET'S GO! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER ONE-THE TALE OF LOVE**

_**JAPAN-1878**_

A beautiful young woman ran through the hallways of her estate as fast as her short legs would allow, her eyes filling with tears.

She ran through the doorway to the room she shared with her beloved.

She prayed he would find her in time as she shut and locked the door behind her. She turned around and let out a cry of distress when she saw one of her dearest friends with her throat slashed. She threw her hands over her mouth to keep from drawing attention to the room.

She slowly and quietly backed up. She desperately didn't want to die here. What would become of her unborn child?

Her frantic thoughts were cut short when someone grabbed her from behind, lifted her chin, and slit her throat from ear to ear..she was dead in seconds.

Minutes later several howls escaped into the night sky in anguish.

_**JAPAN-2014**_

''Another dead end. I'm getting ready to be so done with this,'' A man cried out.

''Take it easy Inuyasha, we _all_ want to find them,'' Another man tried to calm him.

''Stuff it Shippo!'' Inuyasha Takahasi retorted.

''Inuyasha we get it. We miss them too but getting angry isn't going to solve anything,'' Another man stated calmly.

''I need her back Miroku. I'm barely making it here,'' Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku looked at him with sympathy and understanding.

''I hope my Kagome is okay out there. She's so innocent and naive,'' Another man spoke up.

''Don't worry Bank. When she was reincarnated she would have had to have met up with the others and Kikyo would never let anything happen to her baby sister,'' Inuyasha assured.

Bankotsu nodded but continued to look worried.

''We've looked everywhere! Where could they possibly be?'' Inuyasha yelled out.

''There is one place in Japan we haven't checked,'' Miroku pointed out.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

''I didn't think of it as an option before and I still don't but we've run out of choices so it's worth a shot I suppose,'' Miroku explained further.

''What is it?'' Koga Ookami asked.

''Mary Catherine's Obiedience School for Girls.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I miss you so much,'' A voice whispered to her with love.

''I miss you too and I don't even know who you are,'' Kikyo murmured.

''You know me, you have just forgotten me for the moment, all you have to do is remember,'' He mumbled against her flesh.

''How am I supposed to do that?'' Kikyo asked urgently.

''I'm coming for you my love,'' He told her and began to fade away.

''Wait! What's your name? I need to know! Please!'' She cried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''No!'' Kikyo Higurashi sprang out of her bed.

''What's wrong Yo-chan?'' Her twin baby sister Kagome Higurashi asked, her eyes big with concern.

''I'm alright. Just a weird dream,'' Kikyo assured her absent mindedly.

''Well alright. I have an errand to run before class so I'll see you later?'' Kagome asked as she headed out the door in her uniform.

''Yes. Be careful,'' Kikyo whispered.

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What a freak show,'' Inuyasha remarked, his eyes roaming all of the girls in disgust.

''Be nice Inuyasha,'' Shippo mumbled with uncertainty.

''Let's just go inside and look around. Try not to attract too much attention. It's the last thing we need,'' Miroku told them.

They all nodded in understanding and walked up the school steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was busy humming and looked through her papers when she accidently bumped into a hard chest. Definitely not a girls.

''Oh!'' She exclaimed when she hit the floor.

''I apologize Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going,'' A hand reached down to her, it was Bankotsu Tiganji.

Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. ''No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention at all,'' Kagome apologized as she dusted herself off. She finally looked up and smiled at him.

Bankotsu's eyes widened,''Kagome?''

She blinked at him in confusion,''Do I know you?''

Bankotsu opened his mouth but closed it when Inuyasha whispered something in his ear. He pulled Kagome into his chest and held her as if his life depended on it.

''I'm sorry love,'' He murmured.

Kagome's eyes widened right before Bankotsu knocked her unconsious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's eyes slowly opened,'_Where am I?'_

''I'm so sorry,'' A voice intoned from her right side. Bankotsu.

''Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?'' Kagome asked.

''You're at our house,'' He answered.

''Why?'' Kagome questioned.

''Because I love you,'' He replied blankly.

''I already know that part,'' She whispered.

Bankotsu snapped his head towards her, eyes wide.

''Do you know who I am?'' He asked eagerly.

''You're my Kotsu-kun,'' She smiled softly.

His eyes softened and he thought back to that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kagome ran into the kitchen where the servants were eating dinner._

_''Has anyone seen Bankotsu? I can't find him anywhere!'' She cried out to everyone._

_They all looked at each other nervously and with sadness._

_''What's going on? Tell me please!'' She shouted desperately._

_''He got the news this morning that his brother Renkotsu died in battle yesterday. He ordered us not to say a word and went towards the gardens,'' One of the older women servants explained._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she ran as fast she could._

_Bankotsu stared blankly at the river. Kagome came up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_''Let go,'' Banktosu stated and grabbed at her arms to detach himself from her._

_''No because I love you!'' Kagome cried._

_''Well I don't love you so let go you useless bitch!'' Bankotsu yelled at her._

_''NO!'' Kagome screamed._

_Bankotsu continued to struggle against her, ''Why won't you just get lost? I don't need you!''_

_''You're my Kotsu-kun!'' Kagome yelled out._

_He froze and let go of her hands. Kagome removed her hands from his neck and turned him to face her. She placed her hands on his cheeks._

_''You're my Kotsu-kun and I love you,'' Kagome whispered._

_''I love you too..I'm sorry for what I said. I really didn't-,'' His sentence got caught short due to Kagome's lips on his._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I remembered the moment you called me love,'' Kagome smiled.

"I've missed you so much,'' He breathed out.

''I missed you too,'' Kagome whispered.

''Do you know where the others are?'' Bankotsu asked.

''At school. We have classes this morning,'' She answered.

''Let's go get em','' Bankotsu said and headed towards the door.

''Wait,'' Kagome called out.

''What's wrong?'' Bankotsu questioned. Kagome grabbed his hand and turned the lights off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WELL THERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE CHAPTERS AS MUCH AS I AM! REVIEWS PEOPLE! HOOOOLLLLLAAA!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO OF ANOTHER ONE OF MY NEW STORIES! YAY! ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING, NA-DA, ZIP!**

**CHAPTER TWO-CHANGE**

''It's been so long since I've gotten to touch you like this, you're so beautiful,'' Bankotsu cooed as he worked his kisses all over Kagome's body. Kagome blushed at his words.

''Stop talking about it,'' Kagome murmured. Bankotsu chuckled.

''You haven't changed at all, you're still so perfect. Inside and out,'' He whispered against her skin. Kagome blushed harder and pushed him away gently. She grabbed her uniform and began to put it on.

''It's time for us to go. The others probably want to see each other,'' She kissed Bankostu softly on the cheek and smiled at him with love.

''It's been so long since you've looked at me like that, I missed it,'' His eyes softened.

''I missed giving it to you Kotsu-kun, now get dressed so we can go,'' She giggled. Bankotsu smirked, grabbed her hand, and pinned her underneathe him on the bed.

''It can wait one more minute.'' ''It's never one minute with you.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What if she won't remember me?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Well maybe she just needs a reminder like I did with Kotsu-kun,'' Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled his thank you.

''By the way, what took you guys so long back at the house?'' Miroku questioned.

Kagome blushed and Bankotsu smirked in satisfaction.

''Anyway! Ayame should be on the track field at about this time so let's go there first,'' Kagome said, quickly changing the subject.

''She still runs everywhere huh?'' Koga smiled. Kagome nodded and smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame Wolfe panted trying to catch her breath after she finished her run.

''You haven't changed a bit,'' A voice called from behind her.

She turned around, "Excuse me?''

''You're still running everywhere,'' Koga smirked at her.

''Do I know you?'' She retorted with attitude.

''I remember when you would follow me around and I couldn't seem to get rid of you. I guess this time it's going to be the other way around,'' Koga smiled.

Ayame looked at him in confusion and backed away when he tried to get closer to her.

''Don't be afraid. I just want to talk. Come with us?'' Koga pleaded.

Ayame looked at Kagome in curiousity. Silently asking if she could trust him. Kagome smiled back and nodded. Ayame looked back at Koga and sighed.

''Fine, whatever.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kirara should be in her study hall right now.''

''What exactly is going on? Why are we pulling everyone out of class?'' Ayame questioned.

''Relax. As soon as we get back to the house we'll talk about everything,'' Koga assured.

Ayame looked at him suspiciously.

They arrived outside of Kiraras' classroom and tried to get her attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'This is soooo boring,' _Kirara Taijiya thought to herself.

She began to look around and noticed a group of girls in the back making fun of another girl.

_'Bitches,' _Kirara made a disgusted face and looked back towards the front. She noticed a group of people standing in the doorway. Kagome and Ayame were calling for her and some cute boy was staring at her like she was a princess or something.

She looked at the teacher and made she wasn't paying attention when she transformed into a small cat and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What's up bitches?'' Kirara smirked when she transformed back. Ayame smirked back.

''We have somewhere we have to go so we need to find Sango, Rin, and Yo-chan and leave,'' Kagome explained. Kirara tilted her head.

''Where are we going?'' ''Don't ask me. Kagome is being all shady about it,'' Ayame replied.

''Just come on. I'm sure Rin is in the library,'' Kagome headed towards the stairs. Ayame and Kirara shrugged and followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin Yamamoto was looking through several books when she noticed Kagome heading towards her.

''We have to go,'' Kagome stated blunty. Rin raised an eyebrow.

''Go where? I don't understand,'' Rin replied and noticed a rather large demon coming towards her. He bent down and whispered into her ear. Rin blushed, her eyes widened, and then they softened.

''Let's go then,'' Rin agreed and put her books back.

''Just like that?'' Kirara questioned.

''What did you do to her?'' Ayame asked. Rin shook her head.

''Nothing. I'll be right out, just let me get my stuff together. Wait for me?'' Rin requested.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the library except for Sesshomaru who stayed behind watching over her.

''Clever way of getting me to remember _Maru-chan_,'' Rin teased. Sesshomaru grunted at the nickname.

''Kagome said you might need something to remind you so I assumed that would be the most memorable and appropriate for the occasion,'' He stated.

''Oh yeah? Our first night together in your office is the best you could do?'' Rin asked with a smirk.

''I don't remember you complaining at the time,'' He retorted with a smirk of his own. Rin blushed a little.

''I missed you.'' ''I missed you as well little one.''

''Still calling me little?'' Rin huffed.

''Still calling me Maru-chan?'' Sesshomaru retorted back. Rin smiled.

''I love you Maru-chan.'' ''I love you too little one.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TA-DA! I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER FOR SOME REASON..ANYWAY! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! I'M SO ON A ROLL! ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER THREE-EXPLANATIONS**

''Sango?'' Kagome called when they reached the gymnasium.

''What's up?'' Sango asked coming out of the shower.

''We have to go somewhere,'' Kagome smiled. Sango raised an eyebrow.

''So beautiful. Will you bear my children?'' Miroku asked and grabbed her hand.

**SLAP.**

''Pervert,'' Sango muttered and walked out.

''She's still so wonderful,'' Miroku sighed dreamily while laying on the ground holding his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I really don't understand what is going on,'' Ayame moaned.

''Just relax and we'll explain everything when we leave,'' Kagome said while heading towards the dorm that she shared with her sister.

''Why are we going towards the dorms?'' Kirara asked.

''Yo-chan didn't go to class today,'' Kagome answered. The girls looked at each other in worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikyo hadn't left her bed. She didn't know why but she suddenly didn't feel like going to her classes or even just getting out of bed. That dream seemed to really be getting to her. She looked over when she heard a knock on the door.

''Yo-chan are you sick? You didn't go to class,'' Kagome climbed on top of Kikyo and pressed her forehead against hers for a moment. ''You don't seem to have a fever so what's wrong?'' Kagome stood up and straightened herself out.

''They haven't changed one little bit,'' Bankotsu whispered to Inuyasha and smirked.

''She's still so perfect,'' Inuyasha whispered out loud unknowingly. Ayame, Sango, and Kirara looked at him in wonder.

''I'm fine. I've just been having some weird dreams lately, nothing to worry about. I promise,'' Kikyo assured with a smile.

''What kind of weird dreams?'' Kagome questioned. Kikyo shook her head. ''Dreams about him?'' Kagome continued and pointed at Inuyasha.

Kikyo looked over and her eyes widened. She looked at Kagome with curiousity.

''We should go now. Get dressed and we'll leave,'' Kagome finished and went to stand by Bankotsu.

Kikyo sat there for a moment and headed towards the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So where exactly are we going Me-chan?'' Kikyo asked for the fifth time while in the car.

''Don't waste your breath, trust me,'' Ayame grumbled. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at her and looked up when the car came to a stop. Everyone began to get out of the car. Ayame, Kirara, Sango, and Kikyo then noticed that Rin and Kagome seemed to stick close to Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sat down in the living room once they made it into the house.

''So spill,'' Ayame demanded. Kirara, Sango, and Kikyo nodded their agreement.

''I love you,'' Koga blurted out. Ayame looked at him like he was nuts. ''I've loved you for more than two-hundred years.'' Koga said softly.

''What on earth are you talking about, you looney tune?'' Ayame questioned.

''You are familiar with the concept of reincarnation I assume?'' Sesshomaru intoned. She nodded.

''You're reincarnations. You were our mates but you died in 1878 and we've been looking for you ever since,'' Inuyasha explained further.

''How do you know it's us? Maybe we just look similar,'' Kirara suggested.

''We're the real deal. I've already regained my memories,'' Kagome grabbed for Bankotsu's hand and pressed her forehead to his. ''I'm sorry I made you wait for almost two-hundred years.''

''You were worth the wait,'' Bankotsu smirked. Kagome smiled.

''I've regained mine too,'' Rin smiled at Sesshomaru who smirked and rested his hand on her knee.

''Well then, smarty pants, why haven't we regained ours?'' Ayame retorted.

''You just need something to remind you of who you are,'' Kagome smiled.

''Like what?'' Sango questioned.

''Kirara, do you remember the first time we met?'' Shippo asked. Kirara shook her head. ''It was the first time I had been to the Eastern palace, there was this cute little girl walking in the garden and I wanted to catch a glimpse of her so badly I climbed a tree and ended up falling on my face right in front of her.'' Kirara's eyes widened.

''I love it when cute little fox demons fall from the sky,'' Kirara whispered. Shippo smiled.

''I would have never guessed that she would be the princess all the boys wanted to marry, but for some reason, she chose me,'' Shippo whispered softly.

''Who else was I going to choose? That toad, Jaken from the North?'' Kirara teased. Shippo scowled. Kirara giggled. She tackled him onto the floor and smothered him with kisses. He held onto her waist and laughed.

''This is so weird,'' Ayame muttered.

''We would like you to move in with us now,'' Miroku declared. All the girls widened their eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TA-DA! WELL THERE YOU GO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 'A TALE OF LOVE'! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FOUR-MOVE IN TOGETHER?**

''Y-You want us to want?'' Ayame stuttered.

''Move in,'' Koga answered slowly.

''With _you_?'' Sango questioned.

''Indeed,'' Miroku replied.

''Then I'll be living right next to Kotsu-kun from now on?'' Kagome asked excitedly looking into Bankotsu's eyes with hope. Bankotsu chuckled.

''No. You will be living with me in my room,'' Bankotsu smiled at her. Kagome squealed and started bouncing on the couch in happiness. She grabbed Bankotsu and kissed him all over his face. He let out a laugh.

''This is ridiculous Me-chan! You can't be ser-,'' Kikyo was interrupted.

''So I'll live with Maru-chan?'' Rin smiled at him and he gave her small nod. Rin giggled.

''Oh Shipp-chan we can have romantic movie nights, every night!'' Kirara squealed. Shippo smiled and nodded.

''This is not happening,'' Sango muttered in disbelief. Kikyo abrubtly stood up.

''There is no way _any _of us are moving in with you! Me-chan we are leaving. Come on,'' Kikyo held out her hand for Kagome to grab. Kagome shook her head rapidly and looked at Bankotsu for help.

''How about a deal then?'' Inuyasha finally intoned. Kikyo looked at him with curiousity.

''What kind of deal?'' Kikyo asked with caution.

''Some of your friends clearly want to stay so how about you all live with us for six months. If you all haven't regained your memories by then, then you are free to leave. Deal?'' Inuyasha held out his hand for her to shake. Kikyo pondered for a moment and slowly shook his hand.

Kagome, Rin, and Kirara squealed. Sango and Ayame groaned.

''What have I done?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were movers and trucks everywhere. About a hundred people in and out of the house carrying things.

''I can't believe this is really happening,'' Kagome smiled brightly.

''Me either,'' Ayame muttered.

''Lighten up Aya-chan. You'll get your memories back eventually,'' Rin smiled.

Ayame grimaced.

''Looks like everything is finished so I'm gonna call it a night. See everyone in the morning?'' Kirara said as she came in with Shippo. ''Good night!''

''If they don't kill us before morning,'' Ayame muttered.

''Or molest us,'' Sango looked at Miroku disgustedly.

Bankotsu snuck up behind Kagome and swept her up into his arms bridal style. Kagome giggled and lightly blushed.

''Off to bed we go,'' He annouced and started towards the stairs.

''I'm not that tired yet,'' Kagome struggled.

''Neither am I,'' Bankotsu smirked. Kagome stopped struggling and blushed when she started to understand what he was intending.

''This is so nuts,'' Kikyo muttered and shook her head.

''I think we should all start heading to bed,'' Miroku suggested.

''You would,'' Sango snapped. Miroku smiled and led Sango up to his room. Everyone else followed his lead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku led Sango into his room and shut the door behind them. Sango observed her surroundings and noticed something a little strange to her.

''What is that?'' She asked while pointing to the blow up mattress on the floor.

''Well I figured you wouldn't want to share the same bed at the moment,'' Miroku smiled.

''So you were gonna put me on the floor?'' Sango questioned with her eyes narrowed.

''Nope,'' Miroku simply answered and threw his shirt and pants off. Sango's eyes widened and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Miroku plopped down on to the mattress. Sango looked at him curiously.

''You want me to sleep on the bed?'' Sango asked. Miroku nodded. Sango felt her heart start beating faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kotsu-kun,'' Kagome whimpered out as Bankotsu continued to kiss slowly all the way down her body.

''You're so beautiful,'' He whispered against her skin and slid her shirt up over her breasts..

''Kotsu-kun!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I don't like you.'' Ayame.

''I know.'' Koga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirara squealed as she jumped up and down on the bed. Shippo smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''This is so ridiculous,'' Kikyo muttered.

''You keep saying that,'' Inuyasha told her as he got into bed.

''What are you doing?'' Kikyo asked when she saw him get in the bed.

''Going to bed. You?'' Inuyasha answered.

''Where am I supposed to sleep?'' Kikyo questioned.

''In the bed..?'' Inuyasha looked at her in question.

''You're supposed to offer to sleep in the floor!'' Kikyo yelled at him.

''Why is that?'' Inuyasha replied.

''Because any gentleman would!'' Kikyo stomped her foot.

''Who ever said I was a gentleman?'' Inuyasha retorted and reached over and turned the lights off.

''ARGH!''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TA-DA! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-NIGHTMARES **

Kagome let out a gasp as Bankotsus' lips assaulted her breasts.

''So, so beautiful,'' Bankotsu breathed out. A light blush came onto Kagomes' cheeks. She pulled Bankotsu up to her lips and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame stretched out and yawned, hitting Koga in the face in the process. He grunted in annoyance and peeked one eye open to glare at her. Ayame smiled and waved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikyo rolled over into bed and suddenly felt someone breathing onto her face. She blinked at Inuyashas' sleeping face and then pushed him off the bed.

''Son of a bit-''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo yawned and slowly opened his eyes to see Kirara staring at him. He blinked. She blinked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I don't like you.'' Sango.

''I love you.'' Miroku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Not that I'm complaining babe but you haven't slept since you got here. You need to get some sleep,'' Bankotsu kissed Kagome on the forehead and rolled over.

''I can't,'' She mumbled.

''Just close your eyes and try,'' Bankotsu chuckled.

''It's not that I can't, it's that I'm afraid to. Ever since I regained my memories I've been having nightmares,'' Kagome bit her lip. Bankotsu sat up.

''What kind of nightmares?''

''I can remember everything from when I died: the pain, watching Kikyo and Sango die, finding Rins' body, I couldn't stop crying. Whenever I close my eyes I feel like I'm running through the hallways again and it never ends,'' Kagome sat staring at the wall with a blank expression. Bankotsus' eyes softened and he turned her face to look at him. Her lack of expression scared him to death.

''I won't let _anyone _or _anything _take you away from me again,'' Bankotsu pressed his lips against hers. He could feel the tears running down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome headed down the stairs when Bankotsu had fallen asleep. No matter how hard she tried to push the fear away it just wouldn't leave. Rin was already down making breakfast.

''Morning,'' Rin smiled.

''Morning,'' Kagome yawned.

''Still not sleeping?'' Rin asked with concern. Kagome shook her head and forced a smile.

''I'm trying but it's just not working out.''

''Maybe it would help if you and Bankotsu talked about the baby,'' Rin suggested softly. Kagome froze. Rin took notice. ''You never told him?'' Rin questioned.

''Well back then I didn't really get the chance and why bother now? It clearly doesn't matter anymore,'' Kagome became so cold it frightened Rin.

''It would matter to him and I know it matters to you,'' Kagome sighed. ''And it's not too late to have that child,'' Rin gave Kagome a sympathetic look. The blank expression seemed to take over Kagomes' face again.

''I'm going back upstairs. I'll see you later,'' Kagome said and headed back upstairs.

Rin sighed and went back to making breakfast. Shorty after, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist that she recognized as her Sesshomaru. Rin leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

''What's wrong little one?'' He asked.

''I'm just can't stop thinking and worrying about everyone,'' Rin sighed.

''I can fix that,'' He smirked, lifted her night gown over her head, and began trailing kisses down her shoulder. Rin let a moan escape her.

''What about breakfast?'' Rin whimpered.

''Leave it,'' Sesshomaru growled and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
